A kiss For Luck, Dempsey and Makepeace s4 ep 5
by bevhardy
Summary: When Harry returns home early from a disastrous date she finds herself locked out of her house and has to ask Dempsey for her spare key. He persuades her to accompany him to a casino before she goes home and they stumble on a case involving stolen jewels.
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss For Luck (A Dempsey and Makepeace fan fiction for series 4 episode 6

A Kiss For Luck (A Dempsey and Makepeace fan fiction for series 4 episode 6.)

Dempsey sat at the typewriter, chewing the end of a pen whilst Makepeace hovered behind him. "That sounds fine, just finish the sentence." The impatience was obvious in her voice. He glanced back at her, eyeing her up and down and she threw him an indignant look. "Anyway, since when have you been so bothered about the fine details?"

"Makepeace, sometimes it's the fine details that make all the difference."

"Okay, fine."

"Details." She growled and her eyes moved purposely to glare at the typewriter under his fingers. "Are you going to finish that sentence or not?"

"In a hurry Makepeace?"

"Oh, for heaven sake." She leant over his shoulder to reach the keys and began to type in some text. He could feel her weight against his back and in an attempt to frustrate her typing; he reached his arms back and dug his fingers into her waist, tickling her. She yelped, putting her hands on his shoulders and pulling back. "Ah, I've found a weak spot!" He grinned over his shoulder. "What other places can I tickle I wonder?"

"Behave yourself Dempsey and finish the bloody report."

"Makepeace, you wouldn't be in a hurry to get out of here tonight would you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, so if it's going to be any quicker I'll finish the report myself!"

"No, no, we wouldn't want you skimping on the fine details now would we?" He swivelled in his chair to face her then, contemplating her with his arms crossed. "Big night Friday night eh, first night of freedom of the week, time to relax, let yourself go wild." She refused to take the bait and simply glared back at him. "Anybody I know?"

She made a pretence at misunderstanding his question. "I'm sure you know lots of people who let themselves 'go wild'." He had to admire her attempt to avoid the question. "Yes, but who do _you_ go wild with Sergeant?" The question hung in the air until she moved abruptly away. "I'll tell you what, since you obviously don't need my help, you finish the report, I've got to be somewhere." She headed to her desk, clearing away files and reaching for her bag.

Fry and Chas were watching her from the other side of the office. "You got a date tonight Makepeace?" They both sat grinning at her. "Since when has my private life been a topic of conversation in here?" Dempsey looked across at Chas, shaking his head and mouthing, "So naive at times."

"How about you Dempsey? You got a girl lined up for tonight?" Fry questioned him, he shrugged. "Aint made no plans, just like to see how the night pans out… And you Fry, managed to wear a girl down yet?" He paused. "Or wear one out?" Dempsey threw a look at Chas and Fry coloured up at the comment, moving around the desk as spontaneous laughter filled the room. Makepeace used the distraction to make a hasty exit and she headed for the door. "Well I'm off now, see you all Monday." Dempsey's head shot round. "Have yourself a ball." He shouted after her. He watched her leave and sat for a few moments staring at the closed door. Then he turned, typed out the last few words and tore the page out of the typewriter.

Several hours later Makepeace found herself standing on her own doorstep in the dark, cursing herself for her mistake. She must have dropped them in her haste to get out of his car. She went through her bag for the third time in the vain hope of finding her keys there. She stood, contemplating what to do next. She could telephone him from the phone box at the corner of the street but the thought of seeing him again tonight filled her with unease. She looked at her watch, it was getting late. Then a thought began to creep into her head and, although her conscious mind was rejecting it, her subconscious mind had already decided what she wanted to do. She battled out the idea. He'll not be there now anyway. Will he? He _does_ have my spare key. No but he'll be insufferable and I'll have to tell him something. I'll just ask him for the key, it is my key after all. With that she fished in her bag for some change to ring a taxi and headed to the corner of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Makepeace arrived at Dempsey's apartment block twenty minutes later after having waited for the taxi to arrive. At the entrance a couple were exiting the building so they held open the door for her. She let herself in and made her way up the steps. Glancing again at her watch she realised that he could very well be out by that time… or worse still, he could have someone with him! Why hadn't she thought of that? Her heart began racing nervously. What on earth was she doing? She had got to his front door by then and stood in front of it, trying to work out what to say to him. She reached for the doorbell but paused as she began to have second thoughts. Suddenly she did an abrupt turn and went to walk back towards the stairs. Then she stopped again. You're being ridiculous; just ask him for the key, she reprimanded herself.

At that point his front door opened and Dempsey emerged into the hallway. He locked his door and looked up to see her paused, about to make her way back down the stairs. "Harry?" He looked astounded to see her there, then his face lightened suddenly. "Harry, you loitering around my apartment?" He paused for thought and smiled. "Ah yes, I forgot you have a habit of doing this kinda thing, you aint grown out of it yet?" She ignored his comment. "Actually I'm in a bit of a dilemma." He was beaming at her, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "Oh, this I'm gonna love to hear." He was beginning to annoy her now. "I'm glad you're enjoying this but I'm locked out of my house so if you don't mind I'd like my spare key back."

"Sure" He said simply, opening his front door again and gesturing her inside. She knew she wouldn't get away with it that easily. Entering his flat she prepared herself for more questioning.

She didn't have to wait long, no sooner had they got through the door then he turned to her. "All not right in paradise then?"

"The key?" He gave her a mock look of sadness. "Such a shame, and you're dressed to kill as well." His eyes traversed her body. She wore a long, straight dress in a sleek material with a split down the one side. It was in a deep red colour and had a satin band around the waist, which formed part of the dress and continued around it to shape a criss cross at her lower back. Her hair was scooped up to reveal long, gold earrings. "You're all dressed up yourself, where are you off to at this time of the night?" She said glancing at his tuxedo. "Going to try my hand at poker." He slid his hands into his pockets. "It's rather late to be going out to a casino now isn't it?" He countered her. "It's rather early to be coming back from a date now isn't it?" He gave her a speculative look and she glanced down, fiddling with her bag. "Well, if you can get my key, I'll be off and I can let you enjoy your evening." He watched her thoughtfully. "Or… since you're all dressed up, and I'm headed in your direction anyway, what'dya say you join me for a bit and I'll take you back afterwards?" A hopeful expression was on his face as he waited for her reaction. Why did she feel so happy about his suggestion? Is this what she had wanted? To spend time with him. No, she needed to get her key, simple as that.

"You know I probably should be getting home now and…" He walked into the next room to find the key and shouted over his shoulder. "Sure but we don't have to be long and if you're thinkin' of getting a cab now, you'll be waitin' a long time." He returned with the key and let them out of the flat again. "Besides, you can be my lady luck." She gave a wry laugh. "I've not had an awful lot of luck tonight." He put an arm around her shoulder and grinned down at her. "What, he aint got lucky either then?" She glared back at him and his grin widened. "Well I'mfeelin' lucky tonight." She looked up at him suddenly with a shocked expression. "I'm on a winning streak." He added with a wink.

The casino had a large hotel adjoining it and it was situated in a complex of shops and restaurants. They entered to an atmosphere of energy and excitement and sat at the bar with their drinks. Dempsey turned on his stool and scanned the room with his eyes. "What's your game then Harry?"

"Oh, not sure, I've never done any of this before." He looked interested. "Well don't worry, you'll be learning from an expert."

"Hmm, and so modest too!" He stood up then. "Let's play craps, I think you'll like it." He motioned to the craps table and she looked across at it with uncertainty. The table was crowded with people shouting and cheering and she felt slightly out of her depth. "Dempsey, I don't have a clue how to play you know, think I'll just watch." He placed his arm over her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll look after you Harry, c'mon."

He led her to the table and cut through the crowds to make space for them. "We gotta wait a bit princess, until that marker is turned over, then we can get some chips." She watched the movement on the table with interest until the counter was turned and Dempsey threw down some money, shouting. "Change." The dealer gave them some chips and Dempsey placed them on the rack in front of them. "New shooter coming up, place your bets." Dempsey placed some chips on the table and took the dice. "Now we gotta get either a seven or eleven to win this one sweetheart." He winked and threw the dice down the table. "Seven, front line winner."

"Alright!" She turned to him in surprise. "Hey, you _are_ good at this."

"You better believe it." He picked up the dice again and threw them. "Four."

"Did you loose?"

"No but now I gotta throw a four again before I throw a seven. We don't want seven this time."

"No seven, got it." She closed her eyes, willing the dice to roll a four. He watched her with an amused look and threw the dice. After a while she heard the crowd roar and her eyes flew open. "You won again!" She said with amazement. He beamed at her. "Are you havin' fun yet Harry?" She smiled into his eyes. "Let's go again." He picked up the dice and threw again. "Craps. Front line looser." She looked at him with a grimace. "Oops."

"No problem, you throw the dice now Harry." She looked slightly taken aback but he put the chips down and she reached for the dice. "Seven or eleven, right?"

"Right." As she was about to throw however, he touched her arm, stopping her. "Try kissing the dice… for luck." She laughed and held the dice to her lips, her eyes lifting to his. He winked at her. "Lucky dice." She threw the dice and waited with a fluttery feeling in her stomach. "Eleven." Jumping, she squealed and turned to Dempsey, grabbing his arms. "I won!"

"Wayda go Harry! Must have been the kiss eh." Her eyes shone with excitement.

They continued to play craps for a while longer and the chips mounted up on the table. Then they moved to the roulette wheel and he explained the rules. The time passed as they went from table to table placing bets. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and he thrilled in seeing her face every time they won or when he caught her eyes on him. God he was glad that she had come. Keeping her close, he took every opportunity brush his fingers with hers or caress the skin of her back as he guided her around the room. She couldn't stop smiling; winning the bets and having him next to her that night filled her with exhilaration.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally they changed the chips and went back to the bar to order more drinks. She turned to him. "Champagne?"

"You need to ask?" She ordered a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. "What are we drinking to?" He took the glass and stroked her fingers. "Good times… and many more evenings like this one eh Harry."

"I'll drink to that." She said, clinking glasses with him. She swivelled on her stool to lean back against the bar and look out into the room. "So do you think anybody is going to win big money tonight?"

"Sure, some will loose big money too." She looked across at him then suddenly with an animated face. "What would you do if you won big, big money?"

"What, big, big, money?" He said teasing her, she laughed. "Yep, millions." He smiled. "Hmm, well I'd take you away on my private jet."

"Private jet." She looked impressed. "Where would you take me then?"

"Some Caribbean island." And make love to you, he thought, caressing her with his eyes. She turned around on the stool to reach her glass of champagne on the bar. As she leant forward his eyes moved down her back and noticing his gaze gave her a warm feeling inside. Their eyes met. She sat paused, suddenly unable to think of anything to say. The seconds passed and his eyes were still searching hers. She swallowed, feeling the intensity of the moment but unable to break eye contact with him. Suddenly she found it hard to breathe. Look away, say something. He eventually broke the silence but kept his eyes on her face. "When I found you outside my apartment, you were about to leave, why?" The question threw her; she couldn't clear her clouded mind to think. "Er…I…thought you might have someone there." She came out with the first thing that sprung to mind. He pushed her. "You needed your key, so why leave?" She frowned, looking down. "I don't know Dempsey." He sensed her change in mood and, not wanting to push her further, he said matter of factly. "Well I'm glad I caught you anyway."

They finished the bottle of champagne and on impulse; Dempsey ordered another bottle, suggesting they move to the more comfortable seats in the hotel lounge. Making their way through a connecting door, they strolled across the hotel lobby to a lounge area at the other side. They sat drinking the champagne, laughing and chatting about the evening's events until the bottle of wine was finished. Makepeace looked at her watch then and, although she really didn't want the evening to end, she felt obliged to suggest leaving. They stood up to leave and Makepeace went to walk towards the lobby but Dempsey halted her. "Here, we can get out this way to avoid the crowds."

He led her through another door and into a corridor with an exit at the far end. The corridor was lined with hotel suites and Dempsey grinned as a thought crossed his mind, then he shook his head dismissing it. Before they reached the end of the corridor they passed a room with the door left open and Dempsey glanced inside. Suddenly he pulled Makepeace back away from the door as a frown crossed his face. "What the…"

"Shh, stay here." He moved to the edge of the doorframe and looked into the room. There was a man inside standing by the dressing table, the room was in darkness and the man glanced around nervously. When Dempsey saw what was in his hand he entered the room, turning the light on. The man looked startled and ran at Dempsey who grabbed the object in his hands before he bolted out of the door and down towards the exit.

Makepeace appeared at the doorway and Dempsey brushed her aside, rushing back into the corridor. There was a loud noise as the door of the room slammed shut with his sudden movement. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"What on earth is going on Dempsey?" Then she noticed the object in his hand, it was a diamond necklace with a large sapphire in the centre. "The guy was after this." He held up the necklace. "Right, well now you've got the necklace and we can't get back in!" He looked at the closed door with a frown. "Dempsey, we've got to put it back!" Suddenly voices could be heard coming from the lobby exit and Dempsey looked up abruptly. "Here, do something with this," he said, handing her the necklace. She gave him an incredulous look. "What pray tell would you like me to do? Slip it under the door with a note."

As the people approached them Makepeace hid the necklace behind her bag and Dempsey pressed her to the wall, his hands on her waist. "So do I get lucky tonight sweetheart?" The people glanced at them as they passed but they soon reached the exit and disappeared outside. She shoved him away. "Do you mind?" Flinging the necklace back at him, she said, "And you can take this back, I feel like a bloody thief!"

"Hey, what you getting' so worked up about? We'll just take it to the front desk and explain."

"Hmm, that's if the owners don't find us with it beforehand and brand us thieves."

"Calm down Sergeant, we're cops, remember."

"We're not above the law you know Lieutenant." She said with her hands on her hips.

He growled and started to walk back towards the lobby but stopped after a few moments, feeling conspicuous holding the necklace. "Here, put it in your bag." He said holding it up between them, she glared back at him. "Hey, you!" They both jumped guiltily and looked up to see a man approaching with his eyes on the necklace in Dempsey's hand. "Police, hand it over." He showed them his badge and held out his hand for the necklace. "Fantastic!" Makepeace said, rolling her eyes. Dempsey gave him the necklace. "Look, were cops too, just caught a guy stealin' it in the room down there."

"You're cops are you?" He looked at them with doubt. "Sure, show them your badge Sergeant." Her eyes flew to his. "Why don't you show him yours Lieutenant?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You aint gonna tell me Sergeant that you don't have your badge on you."

"No, where's your badge?" She said under gritted teeth. They turned to the officer to see him staring at them with his arms crossed. "Look, we're SI10, call in and check it out, Sergeant Makepeace and Lieutenant Dempsey." She said looking to the ceiling in annoyance. At that point two more men joined the officer and Dempsey's eyes widened when he took a closer look at the second man. "Hey, that's him, that's the guy who was stealin' the necklace!"

"No Lieutenant…" the officer said with sarcasm, "…that's one of my men."


	4. Chapter 4

D.I Benton confirmed their identity and turned to Dempsey with a glare. "Since you two are SI10, I assume that I can trust you to put this back in the room pretty sharpish. You've interrupted an operation here, P.C woods was planting the necklace before you two stepped in to jeopardise the case." He gave Dempsey the necklace back and motioned to the P.C who passed him the room key. "What you wanna plant the necklace for anyway?"

"It's bugged, Woods can fill you in, just get the bloody necklace back!" With that he strode away. Woods suddenly started to laugh and Makepeace tutted. "Well done Dempsey, I've never been so humiliated!" He moved an angry face towards her.

"Oh right! I try to stop some thief from stealin' somethin' and right away everythin' is my fault!" Her face matched his anger as she said in a mocking tone, "Yes, but he wasn't a thief, was he?" Makepeace snatched the necklace out of his hand and stormed back to the room. "Haven't you forgotten something Sergeant?" He called after her, holding up the key. She turned as he caught her up. "Would you like to lower your voice Lieutenant, before you wake the whole hotel!" He grabbed the necklace back off her and opened the door.

They left room and Woods led them to a suite further down the corridor where there were a number of other officers. Woods spoke briefly to a woman and they both approached Dempsey and Makepeace. "What's this all about then?" Dempsey said to them as he leant against the wall, crossing his arms. The woman spoke. "We've been monitoring the dealings of a man, name of Slayton, for some time now. We suspect that he is behind a huge forgery operation, including money laundering and the provision of highly sought after documents. We had a tip off that the couple in suite 12, a Mr and Mrs Bradley, have connections with Slayton; they meet here regularly in the casino to play cards until the early hours. The Bradley's have a huge account with the hotel, they are worth a lot of money to the complex. Apparently Mrs Bradley likes the high life and the attention she receives when they stay here. The hotel shop owner has hired the necklace out to her for this evening and we got the opportunity to bug it before she comes back to change for the evening. I assume you put it back in time." Makepeace looked awkward. "Yes, sorry about that, my partner here has a habit of jumping in to the middle of things." Her eyes swung to Dempsey and he glared back. "Well, hopefully now that the necklace is planted we will get the evidence we need."

"We'll be off now then." Makepeace said, walking away. Dempsey hesitated and she turned, her eyes purposely moving to the door. He thought for a moment, then shrugged and followed her.

They walked back out into the hotel lobby but before they reached the front exit, Dempsey took Makepeace by the elbow and changed direction, heading back towards the casino. "Dempsey, what are you up to now?" She shook his hand away and stopped in the middle of the lobby.

"C'mon, I want to check out this couple."

"Why?"

"Just taking a professional interest Makepeace." She followed him into the casino. Someone had to keep an eye on him! "Dempsey, don't you think you've caused enough chaos for one night, just let them do their jobs!"

"C'mon Harry, aren't you just a bit curious?" They reached the bar and Dempsey ordered more drinks. "No, actually I'm not, we were going home, remember?" He handed her a glass of wine and she took it with a sigh.

Dempsey spotted Mrs Bradley as soon as she walked into the casino wearing the necklace. The couple paused at the door, scanning the room and then walked to the roulette wheel. "Fancy a game of roulette?" Dempsey said, walking towards the table. Makepeace silently cursed him but followed behind. The couple were in conversation with another man, presumably Slayton. Dempsey placed a bet, keeping his eyes on the couple and the man while he waited for the wheel to spin. He won the bet and got the attention of the people around the table who cheered. The man looked up then and his eyes moved from Makepeace to Dempsey, saying, "You seem to have luck on your side tonight, what is your secret?" Dempsey smiled. "My wife here, she's my lady luck." He put his arm around her waist and she turned her head slowly to him, barely concealing her annoyance. The man gazed at Makepeace. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I borrow her for this next bet, my luck seems to have run out."

"Oh, I'm afraid we were just leaving, weren't we darling." She said to Dempsey.

"We can stay for one more bet honey, go ahead." He nudged her towards the man and she glared back at him as she moved around the table. The man made space for her beside him and placed his hand on her back as he bent to whisper in her ear. His breath smelt strongly of whiskey and Makepeace stood there willing the wheel to stop so that she could leave. The man lost the bet but went to place another, at which point Makepeace came to the end of her tether. She moved out of the man's grasp towards Dempsey. "I've had enough." She whispered furiously in his ear and she stormed towards the exit.

A crowd of people were blocking the main door of the hotel so, impatient to leave; she strode across the lobby towards the other exit. Dempsey caught up with her by the lifts before she had reached the corridor and grabbed her arm, turning her around. His action incensed her further and she pushed him backwards towards the wall. "Take your hands off me! I've been completely humiliated tonight not to mention passed around a roulette table like some bloody object!"

"C'mon Harry." He said laughing, glancing at her hands on his chest. "C'mon Harry…" She mimicked him, "…I've had just about enough of being the one who always gives in to you..."

"I wish you would."

"…what the hell would you have achieved by being there anyway? You know, don't answer that, I don't want to know. I'm going home now even if I have to bloody well walk!" She did an about turn and charged towards the exit at the end of the corridor. "You're gorgeous when you're angry." He shouted after her, laughing to himself as he followed.

They never reached the exit as they were both halted when a door opened and D.I Benton emerged. "Are you two determined to ruin this case?" He bellowed. "We're leaving now." Makepeace said, cringing with embarrassment. Woods put his head around the door then. "Briggs has just confirmed that we have enough evidence, shall we make an arrest boss?"

"Yes, get to it. And block the exits; I'm not taking any chances on this one. You two are going nowhere." He said turning to Dempsey and Makepeace and then heading towards the lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they got to the casino, a man came rushing up to Benton with a look of panic on his face. "It's the Bradley's, they seem to have vanished." Woods turned to Benton. "Probably not got enough to make the charges stick with them anyway." The man looked at Woods with horror. "What about the flaming necklace?" Makepeace turned away then, stifling a laugh and Dempsey looked around at her with a grin. She took a deep breath and avoided Dempsey's face, addressing Benton. "We'll be at the bar if you need us." She said slipping away and leaving Benton to calm down the distraught shop owner.

Half walking, half running, they entered the casino with a burst of laughter as soon as they were out of earshot. "I'm beginning to think that this night will never end!" Makepeace said, putting her head on his shoulder and laughing at the absurdity of the situation. He grinned down at her.

"Now that's a thought."

"That bloody necklace!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Dempsey chuckled."It sure has been one hell of a night, you can't say I don't entertain you Harry." She smiled. "Well you're not boring, I'll give you that."

They waited at the bar to hear news on the Bradley's and Dempsey managed to get the attention of the woman officer they spoke to earlier. "You found them yet?"

"Yes but I'd stay clear of Benton for a bit, the bug has obviously been disconnected and they are claiming that a couple were seen around their suite and that the necklace was stolen. " Dempsey's frowned. "What! You've got to be kiddin' me. They've hidden it somewhere."

"Yes probably, we've got officers scouring the place now." She walked away and he put a hand through his hair. Makepeace touched his arm. "It's here somewhere, they'll find it and finish the job."

"You wanna bet?" Dempsey stopped then, thinking for a while. "Hmm, not a bad idea actually."

"What?" His face lit up as an idea crossed his mind and he turned to her suddenly. "I'm willing to bet you Sergeant, that I can get that necklace back before any of these jackasses, and you included."

"So charming!" She hesitated for a while and then sat up. "Well, I think I'm up to that challenge Lieutenant."

"Good."

"So how much do we bet then? Think I can afford another small flutter tonight." He grinned. "No, no Harry, we've bet enough money tonight. No I was thinking of something else." She swung her head around then in shock. "Dempsey, I know it's been a crazy evening tonight but I still have my senses." He tutted at her. "I don't know what you had in mind Sergeant but I was thinking of something fairly simple for you. I think I'd settle for…say…a kiss."

"Hmm, I bet you would." She thought for a moment. "And what do I get, if I find the necklace first?"

"What would you like Harry?" She contemplated his question. "Okay, you do all the paperwork for the next week…"

"Think I can handle that."

"…and make all the coffee."

"Ooh, you drive a hard bargain, but…" She put her hand up between them. "Wait, I haven't agreed yet."

"Why, what's wrong Harry? You aint up to the challenge? My skills a police officer too much for you?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "Dempsey, if you're trying to goad me…" She paused to think. "…it worked, you're on!" His eyes filled with excitement. "Hmm, this evening is getting more and more interesting by the minute."

She went to stand up then but he placed a hand on her arm, halting her. "Wait a minute, I think we'd better talk rules Sergeant."

"Rules?"

"Sure, I mean we don't want any misunderstandings now do we?" She gave him an innocent look. "No, of course not Lieutenant."

"So, this kiss…" His face broke into a smile at the sound of the word. "…it would be on the lips?" His eyes moved to the lips in question. She grinned back at him. "Of course."

"And how long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long would this said kiss last for?" She had to stop herself from laughing. "Let's say that depends on how quickly you find the necklace." He jumped up then. "Well what we waitin' for?" She grinned. "I'll tell you what Lieutenant, I'll even give you a head start." His eyes widened and then he turned, heading for the casino exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Makepeace waited a couple of minutes, contemplating her course of action, and then she rushed out of the door, across the hotel lobby and through the corridor leading to the Bradley's suite. There was an officer outside the door so she explained that she was SI10 and that she wanted to have another look in the room. He asked to see her badge then and she closed her eyes in frustration, explaining that she had already been verified. The officer looked unconvinced. Damn, she was wasting time. Then to her consternation, Dempsey appeared down the corridor and approached the officer, showing him a slip of paper. The officer stood aside then, allowing him to enter so she followed. He went to block her way but she brushed him aside in annoyance, saying, "I'm with him."

Dempsey headed for the wardrobe so she searched the dressing table, crouching down to look in the lower drawers. "Found anything yet?" She jumped to see him crouched beside her, looking into the drawer. "I think you should be looking somewhere else Lieutenant."

I haven't finished looking here yet." He said staring at an expanse of exposed leg that the split in her dress revealed. She tutted and slammed the drawer shut, standing up. Realising that there was probably nothing there that was going to lead her to the necklace, she decided to check with the officers on duty, or hotel staff who had been in contact with the couple. He watched her thinking, trying to read what she would do next.

She suddenly rushed for the door but he anticipated her move and strode towards the exit at the same time. They collided at the doorway. "Don't you think this is just a bit childish Dempsey?" He failed to move but she blocked the door by sliding in front of him and holding the door handle behind her back. He looked down at her. "Hmm, nice move." There was little space between them now. "Let me go first." He failed to move and then a mischievous mood hit her as pushed her leg forward to brush it against his. The material of her dress fell away at the split and his eyes darkened, surprised at her boldness. "You playing with me Harry?"

"Hmm, let me think." She put a finger to her mouth as if in thought and then drew it across her lips provocatively. He growled. "Patience Lieutenant, patience." She said, as she sidled away from him and slipped out of the door.

She raced back into the lobby and spoke to the woman at the reception desk, explaining that she was SI10 and asking if she had seen the couple exit the casino. The woman had already spoken to the police but she apologised politely, saying that she hadn't seen them. Makepeace spent the next twenty or so minutes checking out the exits around the casino, trying to work out how they got out and where they could have gone. She retraced her steps and ended up back at the suite again. As she walked down corridor, she realised that she hadn't had time to think about this properly and she stopped for a moment watching as a room steward pushed a trolley full of laundry into a lift. Realisation spread across her face then and she ran up a flight of stairs after the steward but the lift passed the next floor, so she chased him up to the floor above, hoping that the lift would stop there. She caught him eventually on the third floor. "Excuse me, do you know if there has been any laundry leaving suite 12 today?" He looked puzzled and she became impatient. "Who looks after suite 12?" He shrugged and went to walk away but stopped briefly, turning to her. "Ah, it's Andréa who does the suites, try the second floor."

She rushed back to the stairs, too impatient to wait for the lift, and ran back down them. Just as she reached the bottom few stairs leading to the second floor, she noticed Dempsey making his way up the stairs from the first floor. She stopped on the last step as he approached her. "In a rush Makepeace?" He placed his hands on the stair rail, pinning her in. She gave him an indifferent look, glaring at his hands on the rail. "If you'll excuse me, I'm on my way down." He moved his hands grinning at her. "I think you can kiss that necklace goodbye Sergeant. " She gave him a sarcastic smile. "I've heard that there's an awful lot of paperwork building up in the office lately."

"I'm sure you'll get through it all eventually." He said moving up the stairs. "Oh, and Dempsey." He turned, looking down over the rail at her. "Good luck." She said, blowing him a kiss.

Makepeace spotted a laundry trolley outside a room on the second floor and stopped, peering around the door. "Excuse me, are you in charge of suite number 12?" The girl looked up in surprise. "Yes."

"I was wondering if any laundry has left that room tonight."

"Only these towels, why, is there a problem?"

"No" Makepeace thought for a few moments. "Has anything else left the room? I am with the police you see so it is imperative that I know if anything else at all has left that room."

"Oh." The girl looked shocked. "Erm… yes actually come to think of it Mr Bradley gave me a parcel to post."

"A parcel?" Makepeace's eyes looked hopeful. "Tell me, where do the parcels go?"

"They are taken to the office at the reception, they are collected from there."

"Thank you, one more thing, when would the last collection be?"

"Tomorrow morning so the parcel should still be there. Do you want me to talk to the woman at reception for you?" Makepeace smiled, a look of triumph on her face. "No, that's okay, I'll need to talk to her myself. You've been very helpful though, thank you."

Dempsey approached the reception desk and spoke to the man behind it. "You got a parcel there somewhere from suite 12?" The man looked up with recognition. "Ah yes, I've been told we do Lieutenant. It should be somewhere in the back."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead, parcels are at the far end." He strode into the room and rifled through the letters and parcels, which were placed on a table at the back. He picked up a brown padded envelope and opened it. "Well, what d'ya know." He said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Moments later the door opened and Makepeace walked in, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw him. He was stood smiling, holding up the necklace between his fingers. "You didn't really think that I would let you find this before me did you?"

"Dempsey, there was seconds in it."

"Sure, but seconds make all the difference Harry." There was a silence. "So."

"Hmm."

"Guess I won then."

"Guess you did."

"Dempsey."

"What?" He said with a wary look. "I don't suppose you'd settle for…" He interrupted. "Not a chance in hell."

"No, didn't think so…fine." She said shrugging.

"Good."

She backed towards the door and pushed it shut behind her. Then she took a deep breath and walked forwards, stopping just in front of him. He was motionless, leaning with his back to the table. She edged towards him, her eyes flitting over his face and his gaze became intense. He watched, fascinated as she took hold of the lapels of his jacket and inched closer. He stood up and his hands met her lower back, sliding up its length to her shoulders. She closed her eyes briefly then as a small shiver went through her. "You're _so_ hot." He said under his breath. She breathed in deeply and continued to move towards him, determined not to loose her nerve now. "I want to rip all your clothes off right now." His eyes burned into hers and her face filled with colour. "If you're trying to throw me off balance Dempsey, it won't work." He smiled slowly. "You're just lucky that you're in control this time."

"This time?" She raised an eyebrow. Now they were inches apart. She bit her lip, moistening it as she did so and his eyes smouldered as they watched. Then she leant forward but her lips barely skimmed his. Instinctively, he moved his head to catch her lips but she pulled back, shaking her head. "No, no." Closing his eyes, he smiled but he felt utterly strung with tension as his hands clenched at her shoulders. He watched her lips approach his again, and once again she brushed them over his and edged backwards. He growled, desperate for more. Then her lips finally slid onto his and he had to fight from crushing her to him. She caught his lower lip between hers and he felt the moistness inside. She grazed it lightly with her teeth but her lips remained soft. He ran his tongue along the inside of her lip and she gasped. Then he heard a noise behind them and she began to pull away. He moaned, almost beside himself with desire for her, as he watched her flushed face, her eyes half closed, her mouth still slightly open. At that point she paused and he thought that she was going to kiss him again but then she swung her head around.

"Sir." She said in shock. Spikings stood looking from one to the other. "When you two have come back down to earth, would you mind joining me outside and telling me what the hell has been going on here?"

"Of course Sir." She said looking awkwardly at him. Dempsey coughed and gave his head an abrupt shake, trying to focus his mind. He was still reeling from the kiss and felt too frustrated to even concentrate on what Spikings was saying. The door closed again and Makepeace turned to him. "Think we'd better go now." He looked at her incredulously. "Dempsey, Spikings is waiting outside!" He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but we're taking a rain check, okay?" She looked uncertain and he watched her walk out of the door with an expression of longing on his face.

He joined her in the lobby and leant against the reception desk as Makepeace recounted the evening's events to Spikings. As he stood there a woman passed him and glanced at the parcel in his hands, she smiled at him saying, "I see you got it then." He looked at her quizzically and his eyes followed hers to the brown envelope he was holding. "The parcel that the Sergeant left for you." His head shot up then and as the woman busied herself at the desk a slow smile spread across his face.


End file.
